Ren'ai Geemu
by blackangel1122
Summary: The new island seemed to be fun. Casino, festivals, booze, eat-all-you-cans - name it and you can have it! But just like the one they experienced in Whiskey Peak, there's a catch to it all. And that is..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

The new island seemed to be fun. Casino, festivals, booze, eat-all-you-cans - name it and you can have it! But just like the one they experienced in Whiskey Peak, there's a catch to it all. And that is..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins! The Island of Happiness?<strong>

For two weeks and three days now, they have been drifting on the New World's seas since the last island they have landed on. As if now, there has been no signs of an island near them at all. No other sights to behold except the vast and endless ocean, along with the various sea creatures that jump out of the water from time to time.

"Nami~..", Luffy's bored voice trailed off. "Are we near an island yet?"

The navigator looked up to the man at the Crow's Nest who is looking out into the sea with a pair of binoculars. "Seen anything yet, Zoro?"

"No." The swordsman replied, "There's nothing yet."

"Zoro! If you see something, be sure to tell me first.", Luffy called out to the swordsman impatiently.

"Sure thing.", Zoro replied to his captain. He patiently scanned the vicinity for any small dot of an island. No matter how fast the Thousand Sunny has been going, there is still no island in sight.

It was when past lunch when Zoro found something in his binoculars that is a sure sign that an island is near.

Birds. Three birds were flying in the sky and going to the same direction.

"Nami," Zoro called out to the navigator who was reading a magazine on the deck. "I think we're nearing an island."

Sure enough, after twenty minutes, Zoro found a small dot at the horizon which is highly likely to be an island.

"Oi! Luffy!", he was calling out to his captain now. "I see an island up ahead."

Luffy came out from the kitchen. He was in there helping Sanji clean up after lunch but he immediately ran outside when he heard what the swordsman said. Of course, he would be the most hyperactive about it. It has been too long since he had his last adventure. He immediately went to his seat at the Thousand Sunny's head.

"Land ho!"

- o 0 o -

"Welcome to Shiawase Island!", a fat man with red spiky hair wearing a black tuxedo greeted the Strawhat Pirates. He was wearing a business smile, the same one that Nami usually wears when she is negotiating things related to money.

"Shiawase Island?", the crew chorused.

"Hai!", the same man grinned at them. "This is a place where you can enjoy yourself with the sky as the limit! We have beauty spas and salons here, unlimited booze, and exquisite eat-all-you-can cuisine. We also have casinos here where you can play to your heart's content!"

"Beauty spas and salons? Casinos?", Nami beamed.

"Unlimited booze?", Zoro grinned.

"Exquisite cuisine?", Sanji mused.

"Eat all you can?", Luffy drooled at the thought.

"You only have to pay for the entrance fee and you can spend the time here as you wait for the log pose to settle.", the man added. "You can also restock your ship with supplies while you stay with us."

"Excellent!", Franky cried. "We are running low on cola, after all."

"We also need more gunpowder", Usopp thought out loud happily.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

"Maybe I can get myself more herbs and medicine!", Chopper happily screeched.

"So it's settled then!", Luffy exclaimed. "We are staying at Shiawase Island!"

"Hold that thought there for a minute!", Nami punched her captain for the overexcitement. "Don't go deciding that so easily! He just said that we need to pay for an entrance fee! Do you have an idea how much money we have left in my care?"

"Nami-swan~ is right, Luffy.", Sanji agreed – his eyes forming hearts for his _mellorine_.

"So," Nami turned towards the man. "How much is the entrance fee?"

"For the whole month that it will take for the log to settle, the entrance fee is 70,000,000 beli.", the man explained. "Each."

"70,000,000 beli?", the rest of them cried out for the expensive entrance fee that the man is charging them with. Except for Luffy.

"One month?", Luffy pouted. "That's a long time! How about our adventure on the New World?"

The rest of the crew comically slapped their captain on his shoulder.

"That's not what you should be complaining about!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am really fascinated with this pairing as of right now so I have many stories in line for them. If I may, I want to appeal to my readers that if you like my stories, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. After all, I am a lazy bum who gets motivated when people gives me (constructive?) criticisms. Thank you so much!

**Preview**

_Chapter 2: Enter the Shiawase Island! What's Wrong With Zoro?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

The new island seemed to be fun. Casino, festivals, booze, eat-all-you-cans - name it and you can have it! But just like the one they experienced in Whiskey Peak, there's a catch to it all. And that is..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Negotiations for the Entrance Fee! Strawhats Can Enter for Free?<strong>

"Well, how do we go about this?", Sanji asked.

They were back at Thousand Sunny and they were thinking things over. As they are now, they do not have enough savings in their pocket nor in their treasury that will allow them to enter the said island.

"If we combine Luffy's and Zoro's bounty, we will definitely have enough to cover the entrance fee.", Nami thought while holding her chin.

"Oi! Oi!" Zoro called out to her. "Are you planning to sell us out, woman?"

"I'm just saying, you know.", Nami snapped back. "What shall we do? Our money is not even enough to send at least one person in!"

"Well, we just can't head out into the sea without restocking." Robin chimed in, as-a-matter-of-factly. "We can't risk waiting for the log pose to point to another island while we are at the sea since we don't have stocks that will last us for more than a week."

"Robin's right.", Nami agreed. "If we go out to the sea as we are now, it would be like testing out luck with life and death."

"Hai~! Nami-swaannn~~! Robin-chaan~~!", Sanji swooned over them again. "You two are as clever as always!"

"Aho.", Zoro commented on the side.

"What was that, huh, Marimo?"

"Shut up!", Nami screeched on the two men who were about to burst into another fight.

"Hai, Nami-swaann~~!"

"How about we make negotiations?", Usopp suggested. "Like we're willing to work for them while were here?"

"We can do that." Nami replied. "But that would lessen our time to enjoy the place."

"Oi. Oi." Usopp can only retort softly.

"That's not what you should be worried about, Nami." Franky was the one who reprimanded the navigator. "Beside we are not even sure if they will agree to it."

"How about me and Nami go out there to negotiate?", Robin offered.

Everyone agreed to Robin's suggestions. When it comes to negotiations, the best person on their ship would be Nami. Aside from that, both girls are pretty enough to have men swooning over them. They are intelligent as well so they are surely the right choice when it comes to negotiating. They will surely make a good deal.

"We'll go out there to see what we can do.", Nami said before she went down the docks. She and Robin will be riding the Mini Merry back into the island. They left the ship to the boys.

- o 0 o -

The boys waited patiently at the ship. The girls had been out for more than two hours now.

"Oi.", Usopp started to worry when another thirty minutes have passed. "What if they haven't convinced the man yet? What if right now they are being captured because of Nami's persistence?"

"Robin is not weak to allow herself to be captured that easily.", Franky replied. "And so is Nami."

"But we don't know that!", Chopper cried out.

"That's impossible.", Zoro commented. "If that's the case, then there should be a commotion right about now. Those two won't go down without a fight."

The boys looked at the entrance of the island right off the coast. Even though they are far from the coast, they can still see that the area is still at peace despite the bustling of the people. They can also see that there are lots of pirates docking at the island.

Not long afterwards, the boys can now see the Mini Merry speedily moving towards the Thousand Sunny.

"So, how did it go?", Usopp asked.

Nami climbed up to the Sunny first with the help of Sanji. Behind her, Sanji held out his hand to escort Robin up the ship as well.

"We couldn't get them to lower the price by 90%.", Nami said which gained a sweatdrop from the rest of the crew. " We can't even ask them to take us in as helpers. However, we found a way to get us in without having to pay a single beli."

"Really?" All the boys chorused.

"Yes.", Robin replied. "Apparently, this island is being owned by a pharmaceutical tycoon. They are looking for people who can participate in their experiment with several drugs that were made out of this islands flora."

"And?", Zoro prompted suspiciously. He was waiting for the catch, as well as the other boys.

"They will grant us free access to the island for the whole month if we participate to the said experiment.", Nami answered.

"And what kind of experiment is this?", it was Sanji's turn to ask this time.

"All we have to do is to take in a designated pill." Nami explained further. "We can go about out daily routines but we have to report to them the changes in our body, if there are any. This way, they will know what the effects of the drugs are."

"What?", Franky asked. "Isn't that illegal? If they don't know the effects of the drugs, shouldn't they experiment on animals first? Isn't that the standard procedure, you know, to check whether it is viable for human consumption?"

"I think that's why it's worth 70,000,000 beli.", Robin answered.

"Regarding that, what kind of pills are they?", Chopper asked nervously. As a doctor, he knows that this is quite a dangerous deal. He understands that a small dosage of undocumented drugs may be potent enough to kill an incompatible body.

"They don't know about it yet.", Nami said. "These drugs are made out of the exquisite herbs of this island. They do not know the exact effect yet but all they know is that it messes up a person's body essentials."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Usopp asked. He is now quite alarmed with the trade-off that they are facing.

"It means that we might experience something unusual with our body." Robin was the one to explain this time. "Like, it might mess up with our body clock keeping us awake at night and asleep in the morning."

"If that's the case," Chopper added to the explanation, "it might even result to us forgetting about eating. Our brain will not be receiving the electric signals from our digestive system which will basically tell us that we are hungry. If that circumstances goes on for a month - even for a week - one may die."

Usopp gulped while the others acknowledged the seriousness of the deal.

"It's something like that.", Nami confirmed what the little doctor said. "However, we only have to take the pills once. We won't know what the effects of the pill is until we notice the changes with our bodies, personalities, or routines. It is also difficult to determine when the effects will kick in. Moreover, we won't know how long before the effects of the drug wears off."

"There are drugs which are effective for just a day while there are also those which goes on for more than a month.", Robin added.

"What?", the boys chorused again.

"If we will take the pills, we have to look out for each other then.", Nami concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

That's that. Another cliffhanger, eh? I won't be making any promises but I will surely update this once I get my lazy ass of my bed. Yay~!

Hopefully, most of the readers will like how the story is progressing so far. Any guesses on what will happen next? :3

Reviews!

**Preview**

_Chapter 3: Enter the Shiawase Island! What's Wrong With Zoro?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

The new island seemed to be fun. Casino, festivals, booze, eat-all-you-cans - name it and you can have it! But just like the one they experienced in Whiskey Peak, there's a catch to it all. And that is..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Enter the Shiawase Island! What's Wrong With Zoro?<strong>

The Strawhat pirates decided to take the pills to enter Shiawase Island. Since Franky is not someone who has a normal body function, he was disqualified to take the pills. In the end, he was left at the Thousand Sunny while the rest went to the entrance to take the medicine. This does not bother Franky though since he cares more about the Sunny rather than going on a trip to an island full of things that does not really perk his interest. He will watch the ship while the others will go off to the island on the promise that they will bring enough cola for him and Sunny-go.

Brook was also left at the Sunny-go. He will be accompanying Franky since, like the latter man, he won't be able to take the pill himself. This does not really bother him since with his newly found abilities, he can go to the island anytime he pleases.

The crew went up to the man at the entrance. Nami talked to him for a while. The man then proceeded into leading them down through a door at the right side of the entrance gate. There was a long stretch of stairs there.

"Just walk down straight on this staircase.", the man at the entrance told them. "If you see a man at the bottom of the stairs, tell him about the things that we have discussed before. He will give you a set of instructions or whatever."

Nami nodded and the door shut behind them. They started walking down the staircase. Indeed, there was a man waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm.", the man just nodded while Nami explained everything.

"I understand.", the man nodded again. "Come with me. I will lead you to Doctor Ageha. He is the person who administers the drugs."

The man opened the door behind him and motioned for them to follow. They walked through a tunnel of metal walls and pipes. When they reached another door, the man opened it. What greeted them was a laboratory space in pure white. The man went to a glass door and slid a card key on a door lock.

The place is screaming pure sophistication when it comes to technology. While they walk by, they could only see doctors and lab assistants looking through microscopes, cultures, high-end medical technologies, and lab notes. Chopper's eyes were shining. He was the one who is the most excited about it.

When they reached the what seemed like the nth door of the day, the man knocked thrice.

"Come in." a low, bass male voice answered from the inside.

"Dr. Ageha," the man said after entering. "Here are some volunteers for the project."

"Oh, are they?", a man in his early thirties wearing a white lab coat said enthusiastically. "Come inside and have a seat, my dear friends."

- o 0 o -

Each of the Strawhats were lead to a single occupancy room. Each of their rooms are painted in white and have a bed, medical instruments at the bedside table, and a piece of sofa at the corner. If not for the medical instruments, it would bear a great resemblance to a room of a pension house.

Sanji was asked to sit on the bed by the pretty lab assistant assigned to him.

"May I have the honor to ask your name, mademoiselle?", Sanji flirtatiously asked while sitting down on the bed.

"May I get your name, Sir.", the lady lab assistant asked him instead, obviously avoiding Sanji's advances. Sanji gave out all of the details that the lady needed. When the lab notes are filled out, she immediately left the room before Sanji can make any further attempt to flirt with her.

"Tsk.", Sanji clicked his tongue. "I really have this feeling that I will become a lab rat here. Well, technically it's a lab rat."

Sanji was aware that he was talking to himself. To ease up the tension that he is feeling, he pulled out a cigarette from within his suit pocket. He placed a stick in between his lips. However, he was stopped before he could light it up by the appearance of Doctor Ageha into his room.

"I suggest you don't take a drag of that cigarette.", the male doctor said. "Just until after 24 hours that you have taken the pill."

He looked at the man first before he decided to heed his advice. The man was the doctor here so better follow his orders. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it back into the pack stuffed inside his suit pocket.

"Choose a pill.", the doctor said while holding out an open medical box. Pills were placed into each slot of the box, two slots are already vacant.

"What?", Sanji was confused.

"Choose a pill.", Doctor Ageha said again. "This is some sort of a Russian Roulette. We don't really have an idea on the specific effects of the said drugs so it won't matter whichever you choose. You get to pick the drug that will either make or break you."

'Oh, I see.', Sanji thought to himself. He picked the blue, oblong-shaped tablet. The doctor took down some notes in one of the seven lab records he is holding. Sanji thought that it was probably his record and the man is writing what type of drug he just chose.

"You should rest here until the afternoon.", the doctor said before leaving Sanji's room. "The lab assistant will come here later to ask you about how you are feeling and to tell you whether it is already safe to go back to your ship. Until then, don't move around too much. Better yet, sleep."

Sanji just nodded to the suggestion of the doctor. He was getting sleepy anyway.

- o 0 o -

It was already way past six when Sanji woke up. The lab assistant, the lady who had assisted him before, woke him up. She asked him questions, primarily about how he is feeling and if there are any changes in his body. He answered as honestly as he could - and as flirtatious as possible.

He felt fine.

When the questions were already answered, the lady lab assistant gave him the OK signal to go back to the Thousand Sunny. Sanji felt relieved at that since he will have to hurry back to the ship. After all, he still has the task of having to make the crew dinner.

He had to make a feast, after all. This is to make sure that there is enough food for the whole crew and for Luffy's bottomless appetite as well. He walked towards the ship which Franky had managed to steer closer to the island. He could see that they have dropped anchor.

When he reached the Thousand Sunny, he saw the girls first sitting at the deck. Usopp was behind Nami, holding a pair of scissors. Robin was reading a book as usual.

"Nami-swaaan~! Robin-chan~!", Sanji hurriedly went over to the girls and pulled Usopp through his suspenders. "Oi, Usopp! What do you think you are doing? Don't you know that the hair is a woman's crowning glory? Don't worry, Nami-swaan~! I will protect your beautiful hair."

"S-S-Sanji, wait!", Usopp screamed.

"Stop it, Sanji-kun.", Nami shrugged the guy off. "I asked him to do it. My hair grows longer by 10 inches every four hours. It's irritating, but it's the effect of the pills that I have taken."

"Oh." He then let go of the sniper. It was then that Franky came up the deck with a refreshment in his hands. It seemed that the guy whipped up some dessert for his mademoiselle. It seemed to be a dessert with cola at the bottom of the tall glass, a layer of whipped cream, another layer of Nami's oranges, topped with mint and chocolate ice cream, with cinnamon and rice crispies on top. The cyborg placed it in front of Robin.

"What are you giving to my beautiful Robin-chan?", Sanji was horrified at the mesh dessert. "A lady should be given only the best of desserts! Why are you people so crass with our ladies?"

"AW! Superrr! Calm down, Sanji-bro.", Franky said. "Robin asked this for herself."

"Robin-chan?"

"Hai, Sanji-kun.", Robin just chuckled. "I wanted to eat something like this."

"Then, let me whip up something for you the next time.", Sanji offered. "I'll do it better."

"Don't worry about it.", Robin smiled with his eyes. "It seems that I can only eat the food that Franky makes."

Sanji dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe what his mellorine has just said. He is a first-class cook, after all.

"Don't worry about it, Sanji.", Usopp was the one who patted him in the back. "It seems that the effects of the pills on Robin is that it makes her crave for weird things. Like a pregnant woman."

"Oh my dear ladies~!", Sanji sobbed exaggeratedly. "I can't bear to see my mellorine suffer from such ob-"

"Shut up, Sanji-kun.", Nami calmly said as she flipped a page of the magazine she was reading.

"Hai, Nami-swan~!", He obediently replied before he turned to the crew's sniper. "So, what's the effect on you Usopp?"

"I'm not sure yet.", Usopp replied while he resumed on cutting Nami's hair. "I don't feel any changes with my body yet."

"Maybe his is one of those which do not take effect immediately.", Robin said. "How about you, Sanji-kun?"

"Hnn.", Sanji thought while looking at his body. "It does not seem as if there are changes with my body as well. Yet."

The others nodded in acknowledgement.

"So," Franky said thoughtfully. "The effects that we don't know about are Sanji's, Usopp's, and Zoro's."

"Ohoh," Sanji snickered. "So, Chopper and Luffy has already their effects known?"

"Chopper's dizzy spells.", Usopp was the one who answered. "He gets dizzy and light-headed at an interval. And Luffy's.."

Usopp didn't finish his sentence since the rest of the people at the deck snickered. The girls giggled and stifled their laughter.

"You better check him yourself.", Usopp said, trying not to laugh. "He's at his usual seat at Sunny-go's head."

Sanji walked over to where his captain was lying. As he grow closer, beads of sweat was running from his temple. Dark aura. Super dark and gloomy aura was surrounding his captain.

"Oi, Luffy.", Sanji caught his captain's attention. The man turned to him.

"Saanji~~", Luffy's face was filled with tears and snot. And he wailed. "I feel really, really sad all of a sudden. I don't know why. I want meat!"

Sanji looked back at the others, who were still snickering by now.

"Depression?"

- o 0 o -

It was an unusual dinner feast for the Strawhats in the Sunny-go. One, Luffy was crying while eating his portion of meat and saying that he is sad. Aside from that, Robin wouldn't eat what Sanji had prepared so Franky has to go ahead and cook some for her. This made Sanji's pride hurt a little but he dismissed the feeling since he understand the situation. Chopper also was not as energetic as always since he often feels a little bit dizzy while eating.

Usopp, although already eating a lot, would always run to the sink to throw up what he just ate. This made them realize that what the guy has may either be anorexia or bulimia. They don't know the entire story yet. They need to check with Doctor Ageha first thing tomorrow morning.

The most surprising one was that a certain green-haired swordsman was not there to eat the dinner as usual. Usopp had been the one to go to the Crow's Nest to get Zoro but the man was turned away. Zoro said he was not hungry. An effect of the pills, it seems.

When everyone was gone from the galley, Sanji remained to clean the mess. Usopp was helping him, though.

"I'm really sorry, Sanji." Usopp said apologetically. He was guilty since Sanji really had this policy about not wasting food. "Your food was really great. It's just that, my stomach really did a complete 180 around there."

"No worries, it's not your fault."

"Did you leave something for Zoro, Sanji?", Usopp asked while bringing the plates to the sink.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge."

"But, I really wonder what's wrong with him.", Usopp said thoughtfully. "He seemed to me as if he's having a hard time. Like he was sweating a lot and all."

"Hmm. I wonder.", Sanji stated while cleaning up the plate.

"Why don't you bring his food up there?"

"Why should I?", Sanji said disdainly.

"He might be hungry by now.", Usopp said. "Besides, I can't be the one to go there since he might get uncontrollable. I can't fight him off, you know. If he's not hungry and he gets irritated, you can block and fight on par with him."

Usopp had a point there. Also - not that he would admit it - but he is also worried about the guy. No, scratch that. He is _just_ curious about the effects of the pill on the guy. Sweating? Maybe the pill is messing with his sweat glands. That would be a funny sight to see. Although he had always seen the guy sweaty because of his training sessions, it would still be hilarious if the guy is drenched wet in his own uncontrollable sweat.

Sanji snickered.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that later. After I finished the dishes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Another update on my account! Yay!

Ok, so I left Sanji's and Zoro's effect as a mystery. Zoro's will be revealed in the next chapter. So watch out for it.

Hope you like how the story has been progressing so far. :3 And, oh. There will definitely be a boy x boy smut scene on the next chappie, so if you are not a fan of such stuff, please do reconsider ( TT_TT ) reading this story. It's going to be my first time to write something like that. I'm challenging myself. .

And, PLEASE, leave me some reviews. Because, I believe that "it would be unfair to just read the story without leaving a review". Hahaha. I don't know where I've read this but yeah, I share the sentiment. Please leave a review. Please? Please? Please?

Thanks for reading until this part! The shout out for this chapter is - *drumroll* - SUPPPEEERRR!

**Preview**

_Chapter 4: The Unexpected Act! What's gotten into Sanji?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**

The new island seemed to be fun. Casino, festivals, booze, eat-all-you-cans - name it and you can have it! But just like the one they experienced in Whiskey Peak, there's a catch to it all. And that is..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Unexpected Act! What's gotten into Sanji?<strong>

It was already late in the evening when Sanji finished cleaning the kitchen. Everyone seemed to have withdrawn into their quarters already seeing that when Sanji went out of the galley, there was no one doing any commotion outside Sunny's deck.

The moon was high up in the sky already yet Sanji does not feel sleepy at all. While looking up at the sky, Sanji's eyes caught a glimpse of the Crow's Nest which reminded him of his green-haired nakama. He sighed. That man is really getting on his nerves at times. Why does he have to skip lunch, by the way? The effects of his pill better not be the one which Chopper gave as an example or else he will definitely kick the shit out of the man.

"Shitty marimo.", Sanji muttered to himself as he went back into the kitchen to prepare a meal for his number one rival.

He does not want to admit it to himself but he cares for the man, despite him getting on his nerves. He doesn't really like how the man would call him an idiot if he flirts around women. He also does not like how the man would come to best him or be equal to him.

It irks him.

Despite all that, he can't help but be worried about the guy. Just like how it was with the Thriller Bark incident. Or when he seems to like walking off alone and getting lost. Of course, his head tells him that he should just let the man be lost as it does not really concern him any way but he just can't help himself.

He knows that Zoro is strong but there are times when he is pushing his body too much just to destroy the enemy before him. Unlike himself, Zoro relies to much on brute strength while he often uses his head in the battle.

Well, he doesn't really care. It's just that his precious Nami-swaan~ would be sad if something bad happens to the shitty marimo. After all, the man has been with his mellorine ever since before he joined. Also, Chopper would lost a big brother figure if Zoro gets wiped off the face of the planet. Luffy will be sad if he loses his trusted nakama.

Okay. So all of it may seem like excuses but that's what's really been going on in his head. Perhaps.

After whipping up a good amount of dinner, he pulled out a bottle of sake and walked out of the galley. He climbed the stairs of the Crow's Nest.

He was expecting Zoro to be either asleep or training. When he reached the top, he saw the green-haired man sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back on the wall. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He saw nothing strange with the man. Yet.

"Oi, marimo.", he called out to the man. "Dinner."

"Hn.", Zoro just gruntled. He figured it means 'just leave it there'. However, he won't let such matter rest until he knows what's wrong with the man. He felt that there is something wrong since he didn't open his eyes. He did not even snort an insult, which is weird since this is Sanji who was speaking to him.

'Something IS weird.', Sanji thought to himself, silently agreeing to what Usopp was insinuating earlier.

He continued eyeing the man. Now that he looked closely, the man was slightly flushed in the cheeks. It is not that noticeable since Zoro is a tanned man, but Sanji knew it too well. He was sweating as well, despite the fact that he was not working out. He also noticed how Zoro would inhale too much air and seem to release it slowly, as if it was painful to breathe.

Slightly flushed.

Sweating.

Painfully breathing.

'It can't be.', he thought while thinking of one possible reason behind all of this.

He removed his leather shoes and placed them neatly atop the bench. If he guessed correctly, then there would be too much to see here. There are only a few the time when Zoro is not his cool self. He had already seen one of the uncool Zoro when Perona had hit him with her negative hollow.

Now, imagine the face of Zoro when his most animalistic instinct is on? That instinct common during the mating season? That would be too much fun to watch.

He acted on his desire. His right foot reached out to what's in between Zoro's legs. He put a little bit of pressure on them, the same as how he would press on frozen meat to determine how frozen the meat still is.

"WHAT THE-!" Zoro bent over, instinctively folding up his left foot closer to himself. His chest and right shoulder aligned and close to Sanji's shin. His right hand circled its way to the back of the blonde man's leg. He shuddered on the first assault.

"ah~", came a manly moan from the swordsman. His protest was interrupted when Sanji made an upward sliding motion with his feet.

'Damn!', Sanji cursed to himself. When he did the upward sliding motion, he was able to feel just how long the other man's manhood was. 'His is bigger than mine!'

When Sanji's feet reached the what seemed to be the tip of his manhood's length, Sanji was still lost in his own thoughts. He slid yet his foot down, thinking that he needed to measure the man's length once again just to make sure of the difference. He will never admit getting the second place while Zoro take the first!

However, Zoro did not seemed to care about that anymore. In an instant, he had unsheathed his sword which made Sanji draw back his foot to deflect it. It was lucky that Zoro still has his presence of mind to use the back of his katana or else he would have cut off Sanji's bare foot.

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard?", Zoro said angrily. He was panting heavily. His already flushed cheek became even deeper red in color.

Sanji was shocked about what he did as well, but his face did not show it. He was still looking calm but his head was confused as well. It was his instinct that told him to do so. He pondered about it for a millisecond, as well.

'What the hell happened to me?', he asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Wha~! I'm actually scared since this is the first time that I have written a smutty scene. What if someone I know reads this? What if the people who are an expert on this says something about me ruining the meaning of the word 'smut'? Whatever happens because of this, I'm gonna gladly accept it! I will be apologizing beforehand for the negative reaction that this might generate.

Foot fetish, right? But that was the only scene I could imagine to start this BL off! Please don't bash me! I mean, Sanji's more of a 'foot' person since he puts more importance on his hands right? I mean, he practically uses his hands for only one thing: cooking.

Okay, now. You guys have an idea on what Zoro's effect is, right? ^_^ One of the people who gave me a generous review, **TheLaughingClown**, got it right! I want to give you a virtual freebie but I don't know how!

I guess my fanfictions are getting predictable, eh~? Then, the next challenge would be this: what is Sanji's effect? Hehehe. Let's see someone who can get it right.

I will be revealing the effects on Sanji on the next, next chapter since I still have something planned for the next one. Hope you still follow my story.

Thanks for those who have left a review on the previous chapters. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys *and also to those who are following the story*! I really appreciate your effort to leave a review. I wanted to give out virtual cookies but I don't know how. :(

To those who are reading this just now *and even to those who have read the story*, please do leave reviews! I get motivated when people let me know that they have read my story.

Drop by my other stories, as well.

Not forcing you, though.

Thanks for reading this chapter!

**Preview**

_Chapter 5: The First Night! Zoro and Sanji Together?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**

The new island seemed to be fun. Casino, festivals, booze, eat-all-you-cans – name it and you can have it! But just like the one they experienced in Whiskey Peak, there's a catch to it all. And that is..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranboru Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The First Night! Zoro and Sanji Together?<strong>

'What the heck was that?!', Sanji was panicking beyond himself. In his mind, he had turned over a hundred tables and run a hundred miles in shame. But he will never admit it in front of the man who he just 'assaulted' and is now pointing a sword toward him.

"What the hell are you planning, you damn cook?!", Zoro angrily berated him.

Instead of the usual devil-may-care attitude or match-his-anger reaction, Sanji shuddered. The man in front of him was showing the sexiest – and dare he say, the most erotic – face that Sanji has ever seen. Even his Nami-swan, when asking him for some 'favors', never showed the same level of eroticism is the one in front of him.

Zoro, with his face flushed.. with a slightly deep red tint that spreads over his face up to his ears.. with sweat tracing his masculine facial features..

When the sweat that was threatening to fall from the tip of Zoro's jawline finally dropped, Sanji shuddered again.

Like a switched that got flipped, Sanji brushed aside the sword with his bare feet and used his other knee to pin down Zoro by the shoulder in one fell swoop.

For Zoro, he could see that less than one second move that Sanji did to pin him down. However, his body was not fast enough to react. With the effect of the pill on him, he feels sluggish. And uncomfortable. With just one touch, he can feel electricity from where he was touched coursing throughout his body.

"Just helping you out~", Sanji said playfully.

As if just noticing then, Sanji remembered that he still had the marimo's dinner and sake in his hands. He chuckled. How could he have forgotten about them!

It was also then that an idea hit him.

He placed the sake bottle that he had in one hand on top of Zoro's blade. It wasn't really a heavy bottle. Anyone can lift it via the sword, especially if it is Zoro.

"Don't move carelessly, bastard.", he started his threats, all the while smiling for the naughty idea he had in mind.

"You don't have much control over your body, right?". He sat down on Zoro's stomach and, instead of the latter's shoulder, pressed his knee on top of his arm. He then leaned closer to the man underneath him and, all the while feeling the Zoro's breath brushing his cheeks, whispered. "If you move and that bottle breaks, you'll gonna feel the wrath of the cook of this ship."

Because he is now sitting on the other man's stomach, he can feel just how ragged Zoro's breathing has become. The up and down motion of Zoro's upper body as he catch his breath is becoming amusing to him.

No, turned on might be the more exact description he can give.

Sanji can feel the heat from this man. And that heat is definitely infecting him, burning him with the desire to touch.

"Shall we eat?". Trying to fight the urge and yet not wanting to move away, Sanji spouted such nonsense.

"Ha!", Zoro snorted despite having a face that's flushing from both pain and discomfort. "As if I can eat like this!"

"That's right.", Sanji pretended to rethink his proposition. "Shall I feed you then?"

"Ha?!"

"You don't want to? Not eating?", Sanji bemused. "This is tasy, you know."

"Damn cook!", Zoro cursed. Sanji can see the man having second thoughts of rebuffing his offer. At last, Zoro gritted his teeth, looked away, and asked. "What did you brought anyway?"

"Scallop and corn chowder."

Silence enveloped them for a bit before another verbal fight broke between them.

"Are you kidding me?!". Zoro, as pissed as he was, bared his shark teeth at the man who was sitting on top of him. Literrally. "In my situation, you want me to eat scallops?! Really?! Do you really want me to die?! Scallops have aphrodisiac!"

"I didn't know that you would be like this when I made this dish, you know!", Sanji rebuffed with the same intensity.

"Arrggghh!"

Sanji, then, realized something.

"Oi, marimo."

"What?!", Zoro barked.

"How did you know that scallops have aphrodisiac?"

"...", Zoro paused for a bit before answering. "It's common knowledge, you know!"

Sanji did not miss that short pause before the other man's answer. That piqued his curiosity even more.

"For someone like you, knowing that scallops have aphrodisiac is a whole different story.", Sanji said. "After all, you are an idiot who has muscles for brains."

"What did you say?!"

Sanji grasped the hair on Zoro's forehead and pushed him down hard. Leaning forward, he looked at the man in the eye and asked the question again. "How did you that scallops have aphrodisiac, marimo?"

"That does not matter!", Zoro rebuffed. It ended up as a short staring contest between them. It was Zoro who gritted his teeth and looked away first. "I'm a healthy male, you know! Various things happened before!"

Sanji felt like something snapped at the back of his head. He released the clump of green hair he was clutching, spooned the saucy dish in his hand, and held the spoon close to the other man's lips.

"Open your mouth and eat."

"Oi-", any protest was immediately silenced as Sanji found the opening to insert the spoon into Zoro's mouth.

Zoro choked a little. The dish Sanji makes is really delicious, though he does not appreciate having to choke to death because of it. He could feel a bit of the sauce trickling from the side of his mouth and down to his chin. He did not have much time to completely savor the flavor and chew the scallops though because Sanji immediately give him another spoonful.

'This bastard!'

Despite thinking that, Zoro still obliged Sanji. Sanji continued to feed Zoro one spoonful after one spoonful.

Sanji himself know that he had already lost his cool. He doesn't know what he is doing anymore. Or so he want to think so. Every time he feeds Zoro a spoonful, he continues to watch the pained expression on the other man's face. His eyes trailed the path that the spilled sauce traveled from the corner of Zoro's lips to where it disappeared from his sight. He feels a sense of satisfaction and a rising desire whenever Zoro gulps down the spoonful of scallops he feeds him.

When Sanji's hands stopped midair, Zoro took advantage of that little break to protest a bit.

"Can't you at least wipe off the spilled sauce from my face?!", Zoro barked. His protest does not have the same intensity as before though. His face is more flushed that before. He also feels hotter underneath Sanji than before.

"Oh...", Sanji reacted, all while spaced out. He pulled the collar of Zoro's shirt to wipe off the sauce but it was to short to fully wipe it all off.

"The heck, just use your shirt!"

"No, this is expensive."

He tried again but it does not seem to work out.

"Oh,". It seems like Sanji just thought of something good. "This should do."

Forgetting that he has Zoro pinned underneath him, Sanji changed his seat and sat further down just to pull up Zoro's shirt. All the while holding up Zoro's collar, Sanji caught a glimpse of Zoro's torso. The toned abs just shows how well Zoro trains his body. The tanned flesh glimmered with Zoro's sweat as it was hit by the moonlight.

Sanji's trail of thoughts was interrupted when he heard Zoro's muffled moan. He looked up and saw Zoro looking away, his face even redder than before. The bridge of his nose.. his cheeks.. his ear lobes.. they were all tainted with red.

And it was then that he felt something wrong.. with where he was sitting. It was then that he understood. In fact, it was as if it was only then that he _really_ understood what was going on.

The man underneath him was already rock hard. And he was sitting right on top of it!

It was actually the first time for him to feel such a thing. In his surprise, he jolted and straightened his back.

Sanji heard Zoro moaned again, this time much louder and more pained than before. He had his teeth gritted the whole time. He threw his head, arched his back a little, and panted loudly after that.

"What-"

"Don't move!", Zoro warned forcefully. "Just... please... don't move..."

"What...", Sanji instinctively looked down to where he was sitting. Did him moving cause the man underneath him some pain? Or was it... pleasure?

Pleasure?

Him?

Giving that?

To Zoro?

'I want to hear it again.'. Lost in his own thought, Sanji looked at Zoro's flushed red face.

'I want to see it.'

Like a madman who lost his reasoned mind, Sanji did the opposite of what the other man pleaded. He started to move. With a hip action that his instinct is telling him to do, Sanji slowly rocked Zoro's body. On the first rock, Zoro forgot about the sake bottle that he should not break and let go of the sword he was holding. He hung on to Sanji's arms.

"What... ngh.. the hell are.. ngh!.. you doing?!", Zoro's gripped on Sanji's arms became tighter.

'I don't know.', Sanji replied to Zoro in his mind. He continued to rock the green-haired man's body, making sure that the other man's full length is right at his center while he rocked back and forth. The rubbing sensation caused by his silk trousers on the hard manhood underneath feels amazing.

Zoro moaned. Every time Sanji moved up, he felt the urge to let out a sound. It feels good for him. He felt dizzy and his head is in a white mesh, but it feels good. His full length was stimulated at the right places. The pressure caused by Sanji's weight and force is just right too.

"Ngh!", he cried out to let the building pleasure out.

The frequency of Sanji's rocking became faster. The faster Sanji rocked his body, the more he moaned.

"Feels.. good..", to Sanji who has lost his sane mind to pleasure, he did not care anymore whether the man he was rocking his body together with is the same man he always bickers with in the morning. In fact, it does not matter whether he is doing it with a man. To Sanji, what feels good, feels good.

Zoro, who was moaning more and more with the pleasure, felt the need to see the man's face. He can't see it because Sanji was more intent on looking at his crotch, where they are rocking together. He pulled a bit of his self-control and cupped the other man's face with one hand to see it.

With his downcast, moist eyes, flushed cheek, and slightly parted lips, Zoro knew that this man is also feeling it. That's the first time he saw Sanji's face like that. He was sweating as much as he is. Sanji also felt hot to his touch.

Sanji nuzzled on Zoro's hand and continued to rock in that fast, rhythmic motion.

"I'm-!", as soon as he was about to burst, Zoro clutched Sanji's hair and pulled hard on it. With one full thrust from Sanji, Zoro shuddered and burst. He can feel wetness in his pants. Less than a second later, Sanji buried his face in Zoro's nape and shuddered too. Zoro felt something warm spreading out on his barely exposed stomach.

The two of them gasped for air. They fell silent for a while.

It was Sanji who broke the silence after a while.

"Feels good, huh?". Sanji, whose face was still buried in Zoro's nape, stated with a hint of boasting in his voice.

Zoro looked at the man and saw that the latter's ears was turning pink. Zoro looked out the window and only a bit of the moon is peeking in on them. His feelings are now calmer than before. The effect of the pill – and the scallops – can still be felt but now its bearable. Unlike before.

He, with a significantly lesser force than what he would normally use, smacked Sanji at the back of his head.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a very – VERY – long time. As compensation for you guys, this chapter is much longer than I had intended.

Also, I don't know if it is good news or not but I might be updating more often these days since I am now stuck at home, with no work and no school to think about. Hehehe.

Now, let's go back to the story. I just realized that I really do not have enough knowledge to write smutty scenes. No knowledge, whatsoever. So I just leave it to your imagination guys.

You guys still have the time to guess Sanji's effect. There's no clue whatsoever on the chapter but I think you will get a clue on the title for the next chapter. Happy guessing! ^_^

Thanks for the ones who gave a review after reading my story. I appreciate you guys! You are the life of my love, erm, love of my life!

You know the drill guys: READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!

Drop by my other stories. Not forcing you though.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

_Chapter 6: No Cook Day! Sanji, Still in Bed?_


End file.
